


Kyoshi At Hogwarts

by permanentlei



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earthbending Avatar spends some quality time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exploding Cauldrons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moriah L](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moriah+L).



> A long time ago a friend of mine demanded I write Avatar Kyoshi at Hogwarts and this is what came from the demand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potions Master is not too pleased with the new student.

“I demand you remove her from my classroom at once!”

Albus Dumbledore had many pleasures in life. They ranged from hard candies to summer storms. One of them happened to be watching the Hogwarts Potions Master complain vocally about his students. It was always entertaining to watch as there were always new complaints and new ways of expressing them.

“Why don’t you have a seat and suck on a Lemon Drop, Severus? It always helps to calm my nerves,” he offered, holding out a crystal tray with the hard yellow candy.

Snape scoffed at the candy but nonetheless took a seat in the chair opposing the Headmaster.

“Now then, shall we discuss this in a calm manner?”

“Calm manner?” the Potions Master asked sitting taller in his seat. “There is absolutely nothing calm this situation. That _devil's child_ was the cause of a massive cauldron explosion. One that injured several of my students!”

“Do you have any proof to this?” Dumbledore asked knowing of the Potions Master’s tendency to protect his Slytherins. If something bad had happened to them he was more than likely to blame it on one of the opposing houses rather than his own.

“Proof? She admitted to it!”

“Oh.” Dumbledore came to a standstill. “I see.”

“I demand you ban her from the potions lab immediately!”

“Did she say why?” Dumbledore asked trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the student in question had confessed to sabotaging the cauldrons of other students.

“I was too busy sending her out of the room to ask why. Three of my students had to be sent to the Hospital Wing. Urgently.”

“Perhaps we should call her in.”

* * *

She was an odd sight to behold, even Dumbledore had to admit. With her unusual painted face one would take her for a joke if not for the serious expression fixed upon it. As the class day was officially over she was dressed in her traditional green clothing, standing out even next to Dumbledore and his bright plum robes.

“Why?” she answered her voice cool, calm, smooth. Her face was a mask unbreakable. “Easy. They questioned my honour and had to be dealt with appropriately.”

Dumbledore sensed the incoming storm from Snape and cut in quickly before he could respond to the harsh explanation.

“Why don’t you take a seat Miss Kyoshi? We have a lot to discuss about the situation.” He offered her a seat, which she took graciously, and his hand sought out the crystal candy holder always by his side.

“Lemon drop?” he asked, pleased when she accepted one.


	2. Introductions to Insufferables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupted meditation is not on Kyoshi's list of favourite things.

She was meditating when the blonde boy and his cronies decided to interrupt her.

She paid no mind to them at first, their words unimportant. Her purpose out under the tree was to mediate and connect herself to the spirit world, not to pay attention to a silly boy's ramblings. His words did not reach her ears and she was quite content to let him drone on into the wind.

It was when they were joined by three other presences that she began to take notice.

The tension in the air grew unbearable and annoyed with the disturbance she broke her hold on the spiritual world and let herself fully return to the physical one.

The blonde boy, Malfoy, was sneering at a black haired bespectacled boy. Harry Potter, she noted - proclaimed chosen one of the Wizarding World by everyone except himself if rumors keep true.

“When are you ever going to learn to leave people alone, Malfoy?”

“Maybe when you stop shoving your nose where it doesn't belong, Potter.”

“Perhaps, if the both of you stopped being insufferable idiots then you may be able to become more at peace with each other.”

Kyoshi rose to her feet and brushed the dirt from her skirt sharply. Her company was stunned into silence. Not bothering to slip back into her shoes, happy to be free from the spirit world, she took pleasure in the feeling of earth stretching for miles under her feet.

“I was completely fine before you miscreants showed up-” she was referring to the one called Malfoy and the two sacks he carried around with him like women back in her world carried purses “-and-” this time referring to Potter and his friends “- I was in no need of being rescued. If I had truly wanted to I could have gotten rid of these three like this.”

She snapped her fingers for emphasis and thought of how, back in her world, a pillar of earth would have risen, launching the rat faced blond one back more than a few feet. She found great annoyance in not being able to use her bending powers during her time here.

“Those who annoy me do not fare well.” She spoke harshly, as she often did when commanding attention and respect, to Malfoy. “A few of your friends should know this more than well.”

She was speaking of the slim boy who's cauldron she had ignited after he had thrown snide insults her way.

Malfoy merely huffed but Kyoshi could see the apprehension in his eyes. She thrived on seeing it in those who opposed her.

“We don't have to waste time with the likes of her. Come Crabbe, Goyle, let's leave these losers alone.”

Kyoshi clenched her fists and resisted the urge to bend the insolent boy into oblivion.

“Hey.”

It was Potter and she opened her mouth to tell him off as well.

“Sorry about that. We'll leave you to yourself next time.” He gestured a thumb back to where Malfoy was marching into the castle, Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. “It's just that guy really gets under my skin.”

“Good for nothing ferret,” the freckled boy grumbled earning himself a pinch from the girl.

Kyoshi wondered the story behind the insult, eyed the trio assembled before her, and decided that perhaps some wizards were not as insufferable as she had first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind the "slim boy" referred to in this chapter is Theodore Nott. The boy was going to remain nameless until I remembered that Nott had been described as thin on his Wikipedia Page. So yes, Theodore Nott insulted Kyoshi and she made his cauldron explode.


	3. Moaning Myrtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meditating while in Hogwarts was something Kyoshi was finding difficult to do.

“You're odd looking.”

“And you're the shell of a former human clinging desperately to the measly life you had once before.”

The semi-transparent girl had the decency to look affronted at her comment and once again Kyoshi closed her eyes and tried to slip away into the spirit world. Koh had been looking for a confrontation for over a week now, if news of him slinking around in Garsai had any validation.

“You're mean.”

The nasally voice broke her grasp rather violently, the thread she had held on to unraveled, and Kyoshi looked up at the ghost with all the heat she felt within her. She had no time for her or her unwanted comments. Kyoshi had better things to do – such as hearing Koh's angered screech as he unsuccessfully tries to steal her face during their confrontation – and the living dead girl was beyond irritating. Surpassing even the chittering batmonkys she met on occasion in Earth Kingdom forests.

“One should not shy away from the truth,” she told the ghost sharply, for that was what she was. “Ghosts exist for the sole reason that they refuse to relinquish their hold on the physical world.”

Something that Kyoshi frowned upon, both as an Avatar and as who she was as a person. If your time in the physical realm has expired then you must move on into the spirit world, as was how it worked. The physical realm was meant for the living and ghosts, not matter how hard they argued, were no longer living.

“You know nothing,” the ghost sniffed. Her nose wrinkled, not prettily, pushing her glasses further up her face and her eyes narrowed into slits.

Kyoshi rose to her feet, slowing returning the feeling into her bones after being in the meditative pose for some time, knowing that meditation was out of the question at this point. She leaned back onto a sink and whipped out a fan, picking at her fingernails with a sharp edge.

“Truly?” she asked. She rose her gaze to meet that of the ghost's and presented the challenge cleanly. “Then please, do enlighten me.”

The ghost, perhaps on the verge of wailing and throwing a mighty tantrum, calmed in the matter of seconds and observed the green robed girl with paint clouding her face.

“What?”

“You claim I know nothing. As I do not like to remain ignorant to matters then please, explain to me how I know nothing.”

She looked wide eyed and sunk lower to the ground, settling on a toilet in an open stall across from Kyoshi. She bit a lip and twiddled with her thumbs. Kyoshi only raised an eyebrow high.

“Well," she began, "my name's Myrtle, but everyone calls me Moaning Myrtle, I don't know why. I died right in this bathroom you know...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no clue how I was going to write this chapter. My friend asked to see Moaning Myrtle and I figured I'd just writing about Myrtle annoying Kyoshi or something like that - which she kind of does here - I wasn't really expecting it to turn out or end like this.


End file.
